Being Human Afterwards
by Nefertel
Summary: Gabriel wants to escape his mothers questions about him and Riley. When he goes to see Riley things get a little steamy. Set after the last episode of this series 'Being Human'. It's what I wish could have happened to the characters. (GabrielxRiley)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I got a chance to re-read this chap to see where I left it, and I noticed a lot of mistakes mainly grammar and a few missing letters. So I have updated it. Sorry.**

Gabriel Vaughn, the US's top cyber agent, implanted with a top of the line computer chip, trained in several combat techniques and skilled with a firearm, was running away.

He was currently walking up to the door to, Riley Neal's apartment. She had been one of the best secret service agents of her age. However, currently she was assigned to protect Gabriel no matter what, much to his annoyance at times.

He checked his watch as he approached the door. It was currently eleven o'clock at night on a Friday evening. They didn't have work tomorrow, so he doubted she would be sleeping, but it was still late. Even though they have the weekends off they sometimes get called in.

He was about to turn around when he remembered why he was here in the first place. Gabriel loved his mother dearly, and when he burnt her kitchen he didn't hesitate to offer her his home for a time. It has now been a week; the woman is driving him mad.

It's been nice having someone there when he gets home at the end of a stressful day, but she has been bugging him consistently about his involvement or lack of involvement with Riley. Gabriel sighed, its not that he didn't find Riley beautiful. In fact, she was the sexist woman he had seen since his wife. It was just complicated; his mother didn't understand that.

He knocked on her door and waited. If she didn't answer in two minutes he would go, he said to himself as he waited.

Riley looked up from the sofa in surprise. She hadn't been expecting anybody. She quickly made her way to the door and looked through the spy hole. She saw Gabriel and stood back confused. 'Why is here so late?' she thought.

She quickly opened the door and raised her eyebrow at him. "Gabriel? Is everything ok?" she asked whilst moving aside for him to enter. Gabriel smiled as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a dark tank top with what looked like men's pyjama pants. 'Wait a minute, are those my pyjama pants?' he thought, he shook his head 'best not think about it'.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just need a break from my mother" he said as he stripped of his jacket. Riley smirked at him "What's the matter Gabriel? Mommy not cutting up your food for you?". He glared at her taunt, which only widened her smirk.

He plopped down on the sofa, as she retrieved two beers. One for him and one for her. She passed his drink to him as she sat next to him. He had his head leant back and his eyes closed.

She raked her eyes over his chest. She had only seen it bare a couple of times, but it was enough to get her pulse racing. Riley wouldn't admit it out load or to anyone, but Gabriel was a good-looking guy. He had that southern charm smile, with a body that did all kinds of things to her insides.

When she was alone at night in her bed or even at times in the shower, she would picture him next to her, touching her in so many sinful ways.

Riley quickly looked down at her beer and shook her head of those thoughts. They wouldn't help her right now.

He took a deep breath and sighed before opening them beautiful eyes and looked at her. She was staring intently at her beer.

"Everything ok?" he asked. She looked up in surprise before her mask fell back into place. "You are the one running away from your own mother, and you ask if I'm ok" she laughed.

Gabriel laughed "I love my mother, but it's been a week and she keeps pestering me about you, or rather us to be exact". Riley's breath hitched a bit "us?" she asked shakily.

"Yeah, she wants to know how long we've been dating" he explained with a chuckle as he leant his head back again. Riley swallowed hard. "She won't listen to me when I say we're just partners. She is obsessed! I just needed a little break from all the questions".

Riley chuckled at him, mostly to hide her nerves but mainly at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. Her chuckle turned into a small laugh at his expression. "Are you mocking me?" he asked.

Riley shook her head as her laughter continued to increase. She could picture in her mind what it would look like as Ms Vaughn quizzed her son.

He sat up, placed his beer on the table before taking Riley's from her and placing it next to his. Before she could ask what, he was doing, he was leaning over her tickling her.

She was laughing so hard now it was becoming hard to breath. He continued his assault on her, not giving her a chance to escape. She was now laid flat on the sofa with Gabriel knelt above her. She tried, unsuccessfully, to get him to stop.

There was a small gap in between her sofa and the coffee table, so she hooked her leg around his and gripped his waist and threw all her weight against him. Gabriel had no time to react. Before he knew what was happening he was on the floor with a breathless Riley straddling his waist.

She placed her hands on his chest as she fought to get her breath back. All he could do was stare up at the beautiful woman on top of him. Like he said before Riley was a beautiful, and damn right sexy woman. He wouldn't admit to having fantasies about her in this very position. Only in his fantasies they were naked.

He could feel himself starting to get aroused. She was sat in the perfect place to feel his semi erection, if she lowered herself a little she would feel it. The gods must not have been on his side, Riley lifted her hands of his chest to sit up straighter. Which caused her to lower her middle section closer to his.

Riley stilled on top of him. She could feel something growing underneath her. She looked quickly into Gabriel's eyes. There was no mistaking what she could feel. "Gabriel?" she asked breathlessly. He tried to think of a good reason as to why he was getting hard underneath her, but he couldn't. It wasn't something he could ignore either.

Riley could see a little bit of desire in Gabriel's eyes. He still hadn't answered her. Riley could pretend she imagined feeling his erection and seeing the desire in his eyes. She could easily stand up and just walk away. Something was stopping her from doing that, was this real? Is this one of my fantasies? She decided to test it.

She moved as if she were about to get off him. She definitely felt it then. Even more so as his hands came up to her hips to stop her moving. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply.

His grip on her hips felt great. Even though his hands weren't touching her skin, she felt like she was on fire.

Biting her lip, she took his hands in hers and lifted them off her hips. She laced her fingers through his as her hips slowly started moving. His eyes snapped open. Riley was breathing deep with her eyes closed as she slowly rocked her hips.

'This has to be a dream' he thought. Gabriel never dreamed that Riley would want him, just as much as he wanted her.

Gabriel could hear small moans coming from her. She had released his hands to rest them on his chest again. Her eyes were still closed. Gabriel sat up quickly wrapping his arms around her waist.

Riley gasped in surprise as she felt his heat crushed against her chest. She opened her eyes to find his very close to hers.

Their mouths were inches away from each other's, but neither moved. They stared at each other for a long time before Riley decided to bite the bullet and make the first move.

She crashed her lips on his in a heated battle. He reciprocated her passion with his own, both fighting for dominance.

When the need for air broke them apart, Gabriel started to kiss down her neck. Riley moaned at the new sensation. Gabriel's hands moved underneath her tank top to touch the skin that had been plaguing him.

Riley gasped at the feel of his skin on hers. 'This is so wrong, but so good' she thought to herself. Gabriel started to slowly raise her tank top up.

"Wait!" Riley said as she leaned back to breath. Gabriel stilled unsure of what to do.

 **Will Riley follow what she is feeling and continue or will she let her head take control and stop things before they get too carried away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for the lack of updates. Really found myself with less than no time to write. I'll try to update as much as I can.**

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Gabriel turned over in his bed and laid on his back. With a sigh, he looked towards the bedroom door.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

He hoped whoever it was, would think he was still asleep and go away. He picked up his phone and sighed. It was six o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. He lifted his head and picked up the pillow and pushed it against his face. Hoping to drown out the knocking.

Whoever was on the other side got impatient, Gabriel heard the click of the lock as his door opened. "Well I never!" Gabriel smiled at his mother's voice.

"Now I never raised a lazy boy" she said as she came to stand beside him. She picked up the pillow. Gabriel smiled up at his mother. "Mornin' ma" he said as he stretched.

She shook her head at him and put her hands on her hips. He raised himself onto his elbows. "Not that it's not good seeing ya, Ma, but its six am" he smirked at her expression.

"Yes, it is, and you said that you would take me home" she pulled the covers off him. "I want a head start so that any things those men of yours have done wrong can be fixed in time for dinner". Gabriel sighed before plopping back down.

Half an hour later, Gabriel was in the car heading to his mother's home. Mrs Vaughn looked at her son with an exasperated expression. "Are you gonna tell me what's eating you?" she asked. Gabriel sighed "nothing's eating me, Ma!" he gave her a smile.

She shook her head at him "I don't know who is more stubborn, you or a mule". He kept silent as he drove. After a short while later he pulled up at his family home. They both got out in silence and walked in. His mother surveyed the remodelled kitchen. Gabriel watched as she checked everything. He started to smile, she stopped and looked at him "what!" she demanded.

"You can't find anything wrong can you" he asked. She glared at him "fine I will admit that your guys did a good job". Gabriel laughed "yeah they did". Gabriel kissed his mum's cheek "right, I gotta go, bye Ma".

He got back in his car and when he was halfway home his phone went off. The chip in his head told him it was Riley. He seriously contemplated letting it go to voicemail. He eventually decided to answer might as well get it over with.

"Hello" he answered, "Good morning Gabriel, just calling to check in" she sounded very normal. His thoughts all last night and this morning have been plagued with the feel of her skin, the taste of her lips and the sound of her moans but, she sounded like she wasn't as affected.

"Gabriel? Are you still there? Is everything ok?" she asked, concerned about the long pause. "Yeah Riley I'm here, everything's fine. I've just dropped ma off at home and I'm on my way back now" he explained.

"Ok" she answered unsure of what else to say. Both were silent for a long time unable to find the words to fill the silence. Gabriel was pulling up into the carpark near his home and Riley was sat on her sofa twirling a strand of hair in her fingers.

"Well ok then I will call you later" she said before hanging up. She didn't wait for him to answer, she didn't trust herself. She had really wanted to continue last night. As she sat on the sofa her mind flooded back to the events last night…..

…" _Wait!" Riley said as she leaned back to breathe. Gabriel stilled unsure of what to do._

 _Riley's eyes were closed as she gripped his shoulders. She didn't want to look into his eyes she knew what she would see there. Passion, heat, fire and confusion, she didn't think she would be able to resist. She knew she shouldn't be doing this,_

" _Riley?" he breathed out. She could hear his raged breathing and knew her breathing was just as bad. He moved his hands from under her top. Riley without saying a word stood up and stepped away._

 _Gabriel quickly stood up too, he adjusted his jeans to relive some of the discomfort. Riley slowly backed up towards the door. "Riley?" he asked again. She kept her back to him, she needed to get out quickly. "I need to go, goodnight Gabriel" she said as she ran for the door._

Riley sighed as she fiddled with her phone. Apart of her was screaming at her for stopping things last night, and the other was rationalising her decision. She knew she had to keep things professional between them but, god he did things to her she couldn't resist. She slammed her phone down on the table with a sigh and went into the kitchen to grab a beer. Before she could open the fridge, a knock on her door startled her.

She had a sinking feeling she knew who was on the other side. She stopped just before she touched the door handle.

Another knock.

She was still frozen.

"Come on Riley, I know you're there. Open the door" Gabriel was becoming impatient. He knocked again. "Riley, I have a key. So, either you open up or I will" he said as he searched for his keys.

Riley reluctantly opened the door. Gabriel didn't give her a chance to speak or move away. He stepped forward into the apartment and into her personal space, before spinning her around so she was pressed between the now closed door and him.

He crashed his lips onto hers in a bruising kiss. Riley was shocked for a moment before pushing back into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he lifted her up.

His hands gripped her rear as he held her up against the door. Riley moaned as he pulled back and started kissing down her neck. She could feel his erection through their clothes pressing against her centre. That friction alone was driving her crazy.

"Riley" he moaned as he lifted his head up to capture her lips again. She gasped as she felt one of his hands glide up underneath the tank top she had on. She held his hand stopping him in place, before turning her head away.

"Gabriel" she gasped finding it hard to catch her breath. "We need to stop" she wanted to kick herself for even thinking that.

Gabriel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He refused to let her go. She was slowly grinding her lower half against his. "Riley, do you really want me to stop?" he asked with that infuriating smirk that did wild things to her stomach. His blue eyes were twinkling with desire as she argued with herself. "Well?" he asked again.

"Yes ….. no … god! I don't know" she rambled as she lowered her head onto his shoulder. She wanted to continue, but she knew she shouldn't.

Gabriel sighed, he could imagine the debate she was having with herself. He walked backwards towards the sofa and sat down with her on his lap. He lifted her head up and smiled. Not his usual smirk, but the rare genuine smile he held for only a select number of people.

He lowered her head towards his and softly kissed her. Not the passion induced kiss from before but a soft, sensual kiss that took her breath away. She pulled back and looked in his eyes.

"Fuck it" she said before crashing her lips against his. This time when his hands went under her top she didn't stop him. She allowed him to lift her top up higher until they had to break free so he could remove it completely.

She now sat on his lap in just her pyjama pants. She never did like to sleep in her underwear, which Gabriel was very happy about. She wasn't a large breasted woman but what she had he loved. Both his hands came around and softly caressed her small mounds. Riley's head leant back as she moaned at his touch. He eventually added his mouth.

Riley gasped as the heat of his breath mixed with the coolness of his hands made her shiver. Her nipple puckered in his mouth as he moved from one side to the other. Riley's hips were grinding down faster on his groin now. Riley decided she wanted something else.

She quickly got up and walked slowly away. Gabriel, dumbfounded for a moment, stood up looking confused. "Riley?" he asked. She could see his erection straining to be free. She licked her lips as she made her way to her room and stopped at the door.

She smiled at him, then winked before disappearing into her room. Gabriel slowly walked towards her door and stopped. He lent against the door frame as he watched her removed her pyjama bottoms, to reveal her soft round rear. He had often wondered how that would feel in his hands.

She turned her head to look at him. She smirked as she shook her hair out of the ponytail. It cascaded down her back, Gabriel was transfixed.

Riley walked to her bed and laid down in the middle. She lifted herself up onto her elbows as she quirked her eyebrow at him. He quickly got her hint.

Gabriel made his way into her room and slowly started to strip. She had seen him without his shirt on many times but right now it felt like the first time. Once he was fully naked he crawled up the bed, kissing his way up to her lips. He pushed her down so he was laid fully on top of her.

She moaned as she felt his skin connect with hers everywhere. She wrapped her legs around his waist again, and this time when his erection connected with her core he could feel how wet she was.

He moved himself lower and kissed one nipple whilst stroking the other before switching. Riley was moaning and writhing underneath him. He moved lower kissing down her stomach.

Riley lifted herself up again to watch Gabriel. Her breath quickened as he neared her core. He smirked at her before lowering his lips onto her moisten core. His mouth made love to her and she was going wild. She had been with a few other people before, a certain secret service agent whose name wasn't worth mentioning, plus a few others, but none of them made her feel like this.

He was driving her insane with just his mouth. Soon he added a finger, she thought she was going to burst. Then another, she had to remember to breath.

"I'm coming, Gabriel. Oh god! I'm coming" she yelled as she griped his hair and pulsed against him. He continued to kiss her wet lips as she came down from her high. He crawled back up and smirked.

She quickly spun him around and smirked back at his surprised face. "My turn" was all she said as she lowered her head.

 **Leaving it there, hopefully that was ok. Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys for the lack of updates. Really found myself with less than no time to write. I'll try to update as much as I can.**

 **Recap**

She quickly spun him around and smirked back at his surprised face. "My turn" was all she said as she lowered her head…

….. BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!

Gabriel shot up. He looked around his bedroom, he turned expecting to see Riley, laid fast asleep with a dishevelled but satisfied look. The space next to him was empty. He rubbed his face 'was it a dream' he asked himself.

He looked down at himself, he was still wearing the clothes he had put on to take his mother home. Gabriel sighed, he wished he had the balls to go to Riley's and take what he wanted. He fell back down and groaned, his arms spread wide.

After Riley's call he had come straight home and straight back to bed.

BBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG! BANG! BANG!

He looked at his alarm clock, eleven AM blinked back at him. The ringing and the banging came again. He checked his phone and sighed. He had several missed calls from Riley, Lillian and Doc Cassidy. "GABRIEL!" he froze.

He sat back up and looked down at his obvious erection. "GABRIEL!" came another cry.

He quickly, and as quietly as he could, made his way into the bathroom that thankfully joined onto his bedroom. He started the shower, quickly undressed and jumped in. The water was cold at first which went straight to his problem.

BANG! BANG!

"Yeah!" he called as nonchalant and calm as he could. "Gabriel!" he knew it was Riley. "Gabriel, are you in the shower?" she shouted through the door. "Yeah!" he called back "sorry, I can't hear you, be out in a minute".

He turned the shower off, wrapped a towel around his waist and checked himself before opening the door. Riley stood leaning against his dresser. She turned to glare at him but stopped. Water dripped down his bare chest. He walked around his room trying to ignore her, whilst finding his clothes.

He reluctantly faced her once he was finished collecting everything. He needed to get dressed, but he couldn't do it whist she was here. He was starting to have a problem again.

"Do you mind waiting out there, I need to dress. Unless you wanna see all of America's most highly trained, intelligent and valuable soldier" he quipped back at her. She blushed and quickly sped out of the room.

He dressed slowly wanting to drag the time out before he had to face her. When he had no longer had a reason to be in his room, that didn't make him sound like a child, he walked out into the living room.

Riley had recovered and started glaring at him. "I've been calling you, so has Lillian and the doc. They were starting to panic. I called you at ten why didn't you pick up?" she asked. He shrugged "after I dropped Ma off, I crashed for a bit, I didn't look at my phone when I got up because it is supposed to be my day off. Then I was in the shower and you walked in".

Riley looked at him suspiciously, not buying it. Gabriel started getting a little nervous "look I'm sorry I didn't answer but I'm allowed to sleep in on my day off". Riley sighed "did your mum like her new kitchen?" she asked.

 **Leaving it there, hopefully that was ok. Let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I keep saying sorry, but I really do mean it. I have gone back to school, as well as working. Plus, I might become a published author. AHHHH! So been really busy.**

 _ **Recap**_

 _Riley sighed "did your mum like her new kitchen?" she asked._

Gabriel started to chuckle, "Yeah she was heartbroken" he said. Riley looked concerned. "Is she ok?" she asked. Gabriel gave her that Texan drop dead gorgeous smile of his. Riley's heart melted.

"Yeah, she's fine. She couldn't find anything wrong" he explained "She woke me up early especially, she wanted to have plenty of time to fix any mistakes". Riley smiled nervously "oh ok" she said.

Gabriel watched her bite her lip, his growing problem from earlier was starting to poke it's head out. He shifted his weight to try and ease his discomfort. "So, why was Jillian and the doc calling me?" he asked.

"Oh, erm doc had some follow up questions from the check up yesterday" she said. Gabriel nodded "ok" neither knew what to say. The silence stretched onward awkwardly. Riley wasn't sure what to do now.

She was playing with her top when she stopped and looked at him. "Hang on a minute, your phone is connected to your chip" she said. Gabriel froze, he knew where she was going with this. "Yeah! He said with a gulp. "You couldn't have missed the calls. At the very least it would have come up with the missed calls as soon as you woke" she said. He nodded and gulped again. He didn't know what to say.

RING, RING

'Saved by the bell' he thought. "Doc's calling now" he said. Riley watched him as he talked, 'he couldn't have missed my calls, which means he was intentionally avoiding me' she thought to herself.

Gabriel didn't take long with the doc, now he no more excuses for avoiding her. He turned to look at her, she was sat on his sofa and lost in thought. 'Grow some balls soldier' he thought 'now's my chance'. "Riley" he said, she jumped a little. "Can we talk?" he asked, she nodded slowly.

Gabriel the highly decorated soldier, was nervous as he sat down. He hadn't been this nervous when he met Amelia. "What's up Gabriel?" she asked, equally as nervous as him. He didn't know where to start.

"Well?" she asked. "The other night" he started, her eyes grew wide in surprise. "You were the one that started everything, you kissed me" he said. Riley nodded "yeah I know". She was fidgeting with her hands, Gabriel took hold of one of them and made her look at him.

"So, why did you run off?" he asked. He had been dying to know this answer, but also afraid to know the answer too. "I … I …." She didn't know what to say. Gabriel's hand was making soft circles on her hand, it was both soothing and distracting. "Riley?" she asked, she stared into his eyes.

"Fuck it" he said, before pulling her towards him. Before she could pull away, he crashed his lips against hers. She was surprised for all of two seconds, before she kissed him back. Gabriel let go of her hand and gripped her face. He moved her head to deepen the kiss, Riley was lost.

They eventually pulled apart, both panting. Gabriel looked at her flushed cheeks and far off eyes and made up his mind. He stood up and held his hand on out to her. She took it slowly, looking up at him in surprise. He helped her stand, and then he started to walk backwards towards his bedroom.

"Gabriel?" she asked when she realised where they were heading. He stopped and gripped her face with his free hand. "Don't think Riley, just feel" he said as he kissed her slowly. Riley had never been kissed like that before, hot and heavy was the usual. It left her gasping.

Gabriel continued moving backwards whilst he kissed her, luckily the chip gave him a satellite layout of his place. He could manoeuvre her without opening his eyes. She was now clinging onto him. He moved from her lips to her neck as the walked into his room. He pushed her against the wall. Riley cold feel all of him as he attacked her neck.

Her moans drove him on as he kissed his way back to her lips. He pulled back and smiled. His hands in her hair, her eyes closed, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. 'Damn' he thought.

He stepped back and started to undress, he gave her enough room to walk away. She was transfixed as he slowly revealed his body to her. Even though she had seen his naked torso many times, the slight of it now sends chills of pleasure to her core. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down with his underwear.

He was now stood naked before her, his erection pointing straight. Riley liked her lips, a glint in her eyes and she knelt down before him. "Riley?" he asked, she smirked up at him as she took hold of his cock. Gabriel gasped!

Riley brought her mouth to his tip and gave it a kiss. Gabriel was moaning, she licked the underside of his cock. His hands were balled into fist. She took him into her mouth and sucked, it was all he could do not to blow.

He stepped back and stood her up. She smirked at him as he kissed her with more passion than he had before. She pushed him back "sit" she commanded. He did as he was told. Riley slowly undressed in front of him. What he had dreamt the night before played in comparison, to the beauty before him.

When she was finally undress he pulled her to him, as he stood up. he picked her up and placed her down in the middle of the bed. She smiled up at him as he slowly lowered himself down. She moaned as their skin made contact. He kissed her as he lined himself up. She moaned loudly as he pushed in.

Her walls clung to him as he pushed all the way in. He stilled, her walls gripped him tight. "Gabriel" she moaned, that was all the incentive he needed. He slowly rocked in and out, her moans increasing with each movement.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Gabriel lay awake watching Riley sleep, a satisfied smile rested on his face. 'This better not be a dream' he thought as he drifted off to sleep. His mind replaying the last few hours as she laid asleep in his arms.

 **Let me know what you think**


End file.
